Veritaserum
by Digitallace
Summary: D/H smutty oneshot - Draco brews a batch of veritaserum in order to get some answers out of Harry at last.


Authors Note: So here is another smutty oneshot I worte in between updating my multi-chapter fics. Thanks to Alexandra, my perfectly prompt and smut loving beta. lol. I hope you all enjoy. wink

It had taken months to perfect, but finally Draco had a perfect vial of Veritaserum. Fortunately for him Potter didn't know enough about potions to realize what he had been doing in his room all this time. It wasn't the most honest approach, but what could he say, he was Slytherin after all.

It started the first day of summer sixth year, after he had fled from the Astronomy tower, holding his wand against a frail and defenseless Dumbledore. He hadn't realized it then, but there was another person up there that night. As he reflected on the second broom, he realized at once who it was.

Dumbledore's pet Harry Potter.

At first Draco resented the fact that his rival had seen him so weak, but after Snape revealed his true loyalties and his home came under attack, Draco knew that it had been a blessing that Harry had been up there that night, had known what truly happened instead of just the wild rumors and accusations that surrounded his name.

It was that which brought him to the muggle town and to them small row of houses on Privet drive that fateful evening.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a boy about his own age, but who must have had at least ten stone on him. He looked down his nose at the plump boy, who only vaguely resembled Harry in the darkness and messiness of his hair.

"I'm here to see Harry, is he in?" Draco asked coolly.

The fat child's eyes went wide as he took in the haughty platinum blonde boy standing before him and stammered. "Er… uh… Harr-."

"Well is he in or not? I haven't got all night," Draco prodded, though in fact he did have all night, weeks and even months to wait for Harry to appear at the door. There was no reason to point that out to the fat slob in front of him though.

"Harry," the boy finally called.

Hesitantly Harry appeared in the doorway, obviously not called on very often. His brilliant green eyes went wide as he saw Draco there in his muggle homes doorway. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" It didn't take him very long to recover from the shock and soon enough had his wand aimed at Draco's sternum.

Draco didn't flinch but the fat kid ran for it, up the stairs and to his room most likely, judging from the sound of his door slamming.

Harry didn't repeat his question, nor did he take his eyes off of Draco as the muggle ran up the stairs.

"I'm here to seek immunity," Draco said simply.

Harry laughed harshly. "I'm sorry; I think I might have a bit of rubbish in my ears, because I swear you just said something about you and immunity in the same sentence. I must be barking mad to be hearing that."

Through gritted teeth Draco tried again. "Look Potter, I know you were up there so I know you know exactly what happened-"

He was cut off with a sharp laugh. "Right. I recall perfectly. You tried to assassinate Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, yes… at first, but you saw that I couldn't do it, and Dumbledore himself offered me protection."

"Which you didn't take, and left him there broken and wandless for Snape to murder him," Harry spat.

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "Snape didn't murder him, he showed me memories… Dumbledore asked him to kill him, he was already dying. Listen Harry, I really need your help."

He never knew if it was the asking for help, or the use of his given name that did it, but that night, Harry gave up, invited him in and gave him a slip of parchment with the words 'The order of the phoenix resides at 12 Grimmauld Place' and then apparated away.

Draco had been thankful to arrive at his old ancestral home. He knew the address the moment he read it and was curious to find out how Harry became the secret keeper to the order of the phoenix and the owner of a Black family home.

As expected he was treated like a prisoner at first, but as he slowly changed Harry's mind about his intentions, everyone else followed suit. He was given his own room, directly across from Harry's, which was far preferable to sleeping on the floor in Severus's living room.

Eventually after showing several key memories, Draco was even able to clear Snape's name with the Order, but the Potions Master never chanced going back to Grimmauld Place. If nothing else, Severus was cautious.

As the weeks drug on, Harry and Draco grew closer, even Hermione and Ron were able to stand his presence for more than just a few minutes at a time. It was still the reluctant hero that intrigued Draco the most though.

He couldn't understand how someone with the gifts that Harry possessed would rather just be 'normal' whatever that meant. He had spent his entire childhood resenting the boy for something that he would have given over to him in a heartbeat. It was this revelation that gave Draco the first inkling of belief that Harry would win the war. Even if it killed him, Harry was stronger than Voldemort, and the Dark Lord would be destroyed at the other boy's hand.

It was still some time later however, that Draco realized he was fond of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

The initial attraction was power of course. Malfoys were always drawn to power, so that had been the easiest and most logical step for Draco to take toward his realization of feelings for Harry. The second was slightly more difficult. He had taken to watching Harry, most of the time in groups, the way he possessed a quiet authority even when speaking to people several times his senior, and the way he was able to switch gears so easily when he joked and chatted with his friends.

Then he started watching Harry when he was alone… or at least when he thought he was alone. Draco had always been good with disillusionment charms, and wasted quite a few in the kitchen, watching Harry late at night.

It was a common occurrence for the ebony haired boy to just sit by the kitchen fireplace and stare off into space. At least that was what it looked like he was doing, not even Draco really knew for sure. For all he knew, Harry could be plotting to take over the world of muggles while everyone slept soundly in their bed.

Everyone but Draco.

Draco would spend these nights watching Harry. Watching the way his lips curved into a soft smile when he was thinking of something amusing. Watching as he stretched himself out like a wild cat when he started to get drowsy. But his favorite thing to watch was when he would fall asleep, muttering things in parseltongue.

Draco was _very_ fond of parseltongue.

The sound of Harry hissing unknown things in his dreams made things low in Draco's body clench and grow warm. Those nights he could admit to himself that he wanted Harry, wanted to possess him in every way and wanted to hear Harry hissing at him in parseltongue while they fucked.

The following mornings he tended to deny any such carnal thoughts he had about Harry. Potter was virginal and innocent and on top of that he was clearly straight. He wouldn't take too kindly to being propositioned by Draco, and if he lost his alliance with Potter then everything around him would crumble. The other Order members wouldn't need a reason to kick Draco out if Potter turned on him.

So he limited his activities to fantasizing and wanking off to the image of Harry sprawled naked across his bed.

That was, at least, until the middle of August.

It was a Friday afternoon and the house was nearly empty. Most of the Aurors were out on missions or at their Ministry jobs, while Molly and her brood, including Hermione, went to Diagon Ally for school supplies.

Harry had stated firmly that he would not be returning to Hogwarts and instead would be searching for Horcruxes. Mrs. Weasley had given him every argument she could think of, but he held true and told her that it was his mission and his task to complete.

That left Harry and Draco alone in the house.

Draco had been content with his lust filled fantasies about the boy, long since convinced they would never come true, but that all changed that day.

He was up to his normal routine of studying in the library when Harry came in and sat down across from him and stared. He didn't say anything; he just looked at Draco knowingly.

Draco cleared his throat and gave Harry an irritated glance, but still the boy stayed quiet. "What is it?" Draco asked finally, giving up his resolve to not be the first one to speak.

Harry grinned. "I thought turn about was fair play," he said simply.

Using his best 'I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about mask' Draco answered. "And what are you getting revenge for this afternoon? Should I mind my tea?"

"No, I was referring to staring," he replied, still smiling.

"Malfoy's don't stare," Draco replied haughtily.

"Malfoy's might not, but you do. Your disillusionment charms aren't very good," he added.

Draco's jaw dropped open and he suddenly became very pale. It took several minutes before he could compose himself.

"If you really want to do some good spying, you should invest in an invisibility cloak," he added with a wink and got up from his chair and left the room with a slow stride.

Swallowing thickly, Draco thought about what Harry had just told him. Obviously he knew at least a small part of Draco's obsession, but more importantly, Harry admitted to doing his own spying.

Who the hell did Harry spy on?

--

Harry was alone in the kitchen again, and Draco, after strengthening his disillusionment charm, decided to pay him a visit. It wasn't a long visit, because as soon as he sat down, the edges of Harry's lips curled up and he looked right at him.

"What did I tell you about your charms, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco just got up and left, Harry's low chuckle following him out the door. He stormed back up to his room to sulk for the evening. "Great, this is just great. Now the savior of the bloody wizarding world thinks I'm a laughing stock," he muttered to himself, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm nobody's savoir yet," came a low voice from the doorway.

Keeping his eyes locked firmly ahead of him, Draco spoke. "You will be soon enough, then where will I be? Thrown into Azkaban when I'm no longer useful?"

Harry snickered. "You're really not all _that_ helpful now, so why would we throw you into Azkaban once you're less so?"

Draco scowled at the ceiling. "Thanks, loads of confidence you instill there, boss."

He could see Harry cringe in his peripheral. "Don't call me that. I'm not in charge of anyone here."

"Aren't you?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not, nor do I wish to be," Harry replied, a touch of anger lacing his previously light tone.

Draco finally turned to him. "So then tell me, what am I supposed to do when this is all over?"

Harry merely shrugged and walked over to sit on the edge of Draco's bed.

Draco tried to ignore the fact that Harry had never walked into his room, much less sat on his bed. He felt his heartbeat begin to race.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked, and it took Draco a moment to realize he was just answering his earlier question with one of his own, not playing into one of his most illicit fantasies.

"Will you be coming back to live here?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes glittered with a fierce wisdom. "If I live, then yes, I'll be coming back here."

Draco rolled his eyes, but the pit of his stomach had just dropped out from under him. "You'll live, don't be ridiculous. And when you do, I'd like to come back here and stay with you… for a while… if you don't mind," he stammered, suddenly unsure as to why he had said such things to Harry.

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked, leaning closer, a look of amusement on his face.

Draco swallowed thickly. "I've… well… I've grown quite fond of you over the past weeks. Plus I'll need time to sort things out once the war is over," he added, his tone shifting to a business like manner.

Harry blinked and then nodded. "Of course. Any of my friends are welcome here after the war."

His heart was split in two and he didn't know how to react to that. On the one hand Harry had just called him his friend, but on the other hand, he also alluded that he considered him the same as any of his other friends. "Right, well… thanks."

"There wouldn't be any other reason you would want to stay here, right?" he asked, as if prodding Draco for something.

"No, not all Malfoy's have hidden agendas," Draco replied, mildly irritated by the assumption.

Harry smiled tersely and nodded, getting up to leave. "You know… if you ever need anything…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head and left the room.

Draco was furious. What was Harry going to say to him? Why had he just let him leave? He just sat there and went back to staring at the ceiling, picturing Harry's brilliant green eyes and his full pouting lips and his voice hissing Draco's name in parseltongue.

--

A scream from the kitchen brought Draco to the room. Harry stepped in just behind him and he could feel the warmth of his skin almost pressing into his own.

"Mom, what is it?" Ron asked.

Molly was standing on top of the long dining room table, mumbling about a creature in the corner. Ginny spotted it first and bolted from the room, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"A snake," Mrs. Weasley stammered.

Draco and Harry both rolled their eyes in unison and then snickered to themselves. "I'll take care of it Mrs. Weasley, just go wait outside with the others," Harry told her.

Draco was also about to leave Harry to his work, but stopped short when he heard the low erotic hissing coming from the other side of the room.

He turned and went over to where Harry was kneeling on the floor and leaning in to talk to the snake directly. He had to make minor adjustments to his trousers as he approached. Hearing Harry speak in parseltongue always made him hard as a rock.

A minute later the snake slithered off toward a hole in the hearth and Harry was smiling up at Draco. "What did you tell it?" Draco asked.

"I told her that she was scaring the patrons of my home and that she was welcome to stay out in the garden but to refrain from coming inside," he answered pleasantly.

"Oh," was the only response Draco could muster.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, his eyebrow inclined suggestively.

"Like what?" he replied, swallowing thickly.

"Parseltongue. I've never met anyone who isn't utterly creeped out by it, but you seem to like it," he said, looking at Draco curiously.

Draco straightened out his robes and looked away from Harry's seeking eyes. "I just think it's fascinating is all. It was the Slytherin founder's talent after all, and I am Slytherin."

"You most certainly are," Harry replied taking a step closer. He leaned into Draco, whispering conspiratorially in his ear. "Did I ever tell you I was almost sorted into Slytherin?"

Draco tried to concentrate on the words instead of Harry's warm breath on his ear and neck giving him gooseflesh. "How do you almost get sorted into Slytherin? You're either Slytherin or you're not."

Harry laughed lightly, and the sound and feel of his voice so close made Draco shiver. "The hat said I would do well in Slytherin, that they would help me do great things. I told it I wanted to be in any other house besides Slytherin, so it put me in Gryffindor."

"That's ridiculous. The hat doesn't care what the student wants," Draco whispered, not wanting to pull back and lose the contact he had with Harry at the moment.

Harry shrugged and took a step back. "You don't have to believe me, but it's true. I was this close to sharing a dorm with you," he said, holding up his hand with fingers spread slightly apart.

"So why did you tell it no?" Draco asked, wanting to close the distance between them, but not daring to take a step forward.

Harry's mouth curled into a small but sad smile. "You had already been sorted into Slytherin."

It took a moment to sink in and suddenly Draco's mouth dropped open. "You based a decision that big, something that could have affected the rest of your life, on me?"

Harry shrugged, but he was still smiling. "It didn't seem like that big of a decision at the time, but I see now that it was. I wonder constantly what would have happened if I accepted your hand on the train that day. My entire life would be different," Harry said softly.

Draco nodded. He could understand completely, not a single week went by when he didn't consider the same thing. "Do you ever regret it?"

Harry started to answer, and Draco was sure he was going to say no, but he seemed to rethink it. "I… I regret making you my enemy that day, but I don't regret being a Gryffindor."

"Right… well you're better off with them anyhow. You would have been eaten alive in Slytherin," he joked.

"You would have protected me," Harry said knowingly and turned around, leaving the kitchen and Draco behind.

--

Draco hated cryptic Gryffindors and wanted to fuck the vagueness right out of Harry.

Every time he had a conversation with the boy it ended with Harry saying something open ended and tinged with sweetness and then leaving Draco alone to ponder the conversation and any hidden meanings for the rest of the afternoon.

He wanted directness and truth and for Merlin's sake he was going to get it.

That was when he decided to start brewing the Veritaserum in his room. He made his plan, brilliant in its simplicity, to put a few drops into Harry's nightly tea and ask him the questions he wanted answers to. If he didn't like the answers or thought it would compromise his position here in some way, he would modify Potter's memory of the questioning.

Simple, elegant, just the way a Slytherin plan should be.

--

Harry looked up at Draco suspiciously, but his mouth was curved into a small smile. "You fixed me tea." Draco wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question, but he answered anyway.

"I fixed _us_ tea," he amended. "I figure since everyone left your house this morning, we should celebrate."

"You think we should celebrate everyone leaving?" Harry laughed.

"I think we should celebrate being left alone," Draco corrected, feeling particularly bold. He was probably going to erase all of this from Harry's memory in a matter of minutes regardless.

Draco followed Harry's gaze to the doorway behind him, expecting to see some unwanted straggler in the doorway but it was only Kreacher.

When he turned back Harry was smiling and raising his mug of tea. He clinked it against Draco's. "To being alone… together," Harry said softly, his eyes sparkling.

He drank his tea and watched as Harry did the same. Once it was mostly gone Draco started. "Why did you take me in?"

"You asked nicely," Harry replied.

"Is that all it takes to get in the savior's good graces?" Draco asked with an amused grin.

Harry shrugged. "I saw something in you… something I wanted on our side."

"And what was that," Draco asked skeptically, but knew he was telling the truth.

"Courage. It took a lot of it to come to my doorstep in the first place," he replied.

"You know… I'm not on the Order's side," Draco said.

"No," Harry asked, looking suddenly nervous.

"No, I'm on your side. If you were to join Voldemort tomorrow, I would follow you," Draco said, not sure why he was saying such things.

"That's pretty dedicated. You barely even know me," Harry said.

"I know that I want you," Draco responded suddenly.

Harry raised a delicate black eyebrow in amusement. "Do you now? What is it precisely that you want from me?"

"Everything," Draco blurted. "Your body, mind, soul and heart."

"I can only oblige you with one of those things, at least for now," Harry responded. "My mind is my own and I'll suffer no one invading it, and my heart I don't let people into lightly. My soul… well that will be given to the one that wins my heart over completely." He shrugged. "Who knows? It could be you," he said with a soft crooked smile that made Draco melt.

He smiled wider at Draco's shocked look and continued. "My body however is more negotiable than the others."

Draco's mouth went dry and he listened to Harry's low seductive voice. "So… are you attracted to me then?" he asked shyly.

Harry nodded. "Very."

"And you're not straight?" he asked tentatively.

Harry reached across the table and grabbed Draco's hand, placing it firmly against Harry's growing erection. "Does that answer your question?"

Draco nodded dumbly and Harry smirked, hissing a string of words that Draco didn't understand, but that made his own cock stand at attention. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"I told you to meet me upstairs," Harry replied, and with a soft pop he was gone.

Draco scrambled to his feet, trying to shake the confusion from his mind, and practically ran upstairs and stood, quivering with anticipation in Harry's doorway. A moment later the door was yanked open and Draco was pulled roughly inside.

Firm lips were on his a moment later and Draco could hardly believe he was here, being pressed into the wall by his childhood enemy and recent wet dream. Harry's tongue licked a slow line across Draco's bottom lip and he moaned something unintelligible into Harry's mouth. His tongue slipped through and tangled with Harry's, the taste of him washing over his own and clouding his mind with the soft taste of mandarin tea and biscuits.

They broke apart after a moment, gasping for breath, and Harry lunged at Draco's throat, nipping and sucking a hot liquid line from his ear to his collarbone. Draco groaned and rutted against Harry. His arms were being held above his head, pinned there by just one of Harry's strong hands, and there wasn't much more he could do aside from rubbing himself against him.

It appeared to be enough because Harry moaned against his throat and pressed him into another fierce kiss. With his free hand, Harry began tearing at the buttons on Draco's shirt, exposing a line of pale flesh. He ran his fingertips down Draco's bare chest and he shuddered in response. "I want to touch you," Draco whispered against Harry's ear.

Harry grinned and let his hand fall away from Draco's wrists, pulling his shirt from him in the same motion. He held up his arms and Draco slowly slipped Harry's tee shirt over his head and threw it in the corner with his own.

Harry's chest was smooth and unmarred, unlike his own. Harry traced a fingertip along the pink ragged scar along Draco's chest and winced. "Do you hate it?" he asked, his voice low and pained.

Draco shook his head. "It reminds me that I have a choice, and that I always did. I almost used an unforgivable on you that night, and you were only going to offer me help. I forced your hand," he whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Don't make excuses for me," he said, stepping away from Draco.

Draco wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back to him. "I said let it go. It's not your fault and I'm not mad at you," he paused, waiting for his words to sink into the stubborn Gryffindor's mind. "Okay?"

Harry nodded. "I guess I sort of have to believe you," he said with a smug grin and kissed him again.

Draco ran his fingertips softly along Harry's sides and was rewarded with a shiver and a contented sigh. They fumbled with one another's belts and trousers, never breaking the kiss, and threw them in the pile with the other offending articles of clothing.

Taking a couple steps back, Harry raked his eyes over Draco's now naked body, admiringly. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered.

Draco could feel the rush of pink to his cheeks and he took in the site of Harry, standing naked and proud in front of him. His normally sun-kissed skin was lighter because of his isolation inside. A few scars marred his otherwise perfect flesh and Draco resolved to ask him about them at some point. His thick swollen cock was fully erect and begging for attention.

Draco took a step forward, closing the distance between them and wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft, eliciting a deep moan from the other boy. Harry's head fell back, his eyes half lidded and he shuddered under Draco's touch.

Draco leaned in and whispered delicately in Harry's ear. "I love you,"

Shooting green light made its way into Draco vision as Harry's eyes flew open, suddenly alert. "What did you just say?" he asked, voice tinged with panic.

Draco thought about it and tried not to repeat the embarrassing phrase, but couldn't seem to help himself. "I love you," he repeated.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "You mean that don't you?" he said, his voice unsure, and Draco nodded.

He leaned in and took Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, not closing his eyes he sucked on Draco's lip, his eyes boring into Draco's gray orbs the whole time. When he let go, he leaned in and hissed in Draco's ear.

His entire body shuddered and he would have collapsed if not for Harry's arms around him, keeping him up. "What did you just say?" he asked, his body still shivering from the hissed parseltongue in his ear. "I said, I love you too, Draco."

He gasped and blinked rapidly, too much stimuli threatening to overload his brain. He began pushing Harry over to the bed and shoved him lightly onto it. Harry looked up questioningly, pure lust making his eyes darken to nearly black. "What do you want?" he asked seductively.

"I want to be inside you," Draco blurted.

Harry gave a quick nod and pushed himself further into the bed, holding his hand out for Draco to take.

Draco took Harry's offered hand and pulled himself onto the bed, placing himself between Harry's parted legs. He leaned over and licked a trail from the nape of Harry's neck, down his sternum, dipping into his navel and then stopping just before the head of his cock.

With a smirk up at the raven-haired boy, he grasped the thick member and flicked his tongue across the head. Harry's arched his back and his legs quivered. Satisfied with the reaction, Draco took the entire head into his mouth, and slowly slid his lips and tongue down his shaft.

With every new bit of flesh that entered Draco's mouth, Harry moaned and rutted against him. "Fuck," he whispered when Draco had taken every inch and swirled his tongue around the base of him.

Draco sucked him this way, holding the base of his cock firmly while sliding his lips and tongue up and down slowly at first and then quicker as Harry's breathing started to speed up. After several minutes he felt Harry's hand in his hair, yanking him up.

Draco looked up with confusion, and after Harry caught his breath he explained. "I don't want to go that way. I want to come with you inside me," he said between heavy breaths.

Nodding, Draco leaned back and angled himself over Harry's entrance. A quickly muttered spell had Harry oiled and ready for him. He pressed against Harry's tight opening and groaned as inch after inch of himself was buried inside Harry's warmth. Harry's back was arched off the bed, and collapsed when Draco had fully entered him.

Another line of parseltongue escaped between Harry's parted lips and Draco shivered. He slid slowly out and back in again and Harry's moaned. Harry's hissing grew louder and more urgent and Draco couldn't restrain himself and began pounded Harry with force, the friction bowing his back and making him scream out.

He wrapped a warm hand around Harry's shaft and began moving his hand to his own thrusts, feeling Harry tighten beneath his grip. A moment later Harry was arching off the bed, digging his fingertips into Draco's thighs and hissing his orgasm.

Under the shuddering of Harry's body, with the warm liquid being pumped into his own hand, and with Harry calling out his name in Parseltongue, it was all suddenly too much for Draco. The world around him went white and he screamed Harry's name as his own orgasm took him a minute later.

With a satisfied sigh, he collapsed on top of Harry. Both trying to remember how to breathe, they stayed otherwise still, wrapped around one another, Draco's cock still buried deep inside Harry's arse.

When he lifted slightly to pull himself out, Harry whimpered and buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"That was _my_ name you called out in parseltongue, right?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled and nodded against his throat, pressing a soft kiss below Draco's ear. "You're already learning. It won't be long before you'll be able to understand all the dirty things I say to you in bed."

Draco smiled. "So there'll be a next time?"

Kissing his neck again, Harry nodded. "Yes… if you want to, that is…" his voice suddenly unsure.

Draco dug his fingertips into Harry's arse and sucked on his earlobe, making the other boy shiver. "I do. Though next time, I think I'll bottom. You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was," Harry answered. "But we can do whatever you want."

Sleep tried to claim him, but Draco wasn't ready. His head slowly began to un-fog and a realization struck him. "You sneaky little underhanded, should have been in Slytherin, bratty, pompous Gryffindor," he growled.

A burst of laughter met his ears and he looked down to find Harry grinning. "That was quite a mouthful."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you do it?" he asked.

Harry laughed again. "It was surprisingly easy, actually. I was channeling those Slytherin tendencies that your kind prizes. I just switched the mugs," he said with a smug grin.

"How did you even know?" Draco asked.

"You weren't doing a very good job at hiding what you were brewing over there. Any dolt could tell what it was. Did you really think I was that bad at potions?"

"You were taking remedial—"

Harry cut him off. "No, I was training with Snape to learn Occlumency. He just told everyone that because he's a foul evil git."

"Snape's not evil," Draco defended automatically.

"I know he's not _technically_… but it doesn't change the theory of what he is," Harry shrugged. "Anyhow, you offering me tea was highly suspect from the beginning. I probably would have switched them even if I didn't have an idea what you were up to," he said with a grin.

"I can't believe you!" Draco muttered, shaking his head.

"It serves you right. You were going to use it on me, turn about is fair play, remember?"

Draco easily recalled Harry's words from the library that one afternoon.

His heart sunk slightly though at the revelation. "So everything you said…" he let his voice trail off.

"Was still true," Harry finished for him. "You never needed to ply me with potion to get the truth of my feelings out of me. You just had to ask."

Draco snuggled against Harry at his words. "So what now?"

Harry sighed, a bit sorrowful. "You have me for about a week, and then I have to go in search of Horcruxes," he said bitterly.

Draco clasped him closer. "I'm coming with you," he said firmly. He could feel Harry's head shaking against him, but he persisted. "I can't let someone I love go out there alone." He leaned up and looked Harry in the eyes. "I'm going to do this with you, even if I can't actually _do_ anything, I'll be by your side."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he took in Draco's resolute expression. He sighed and pulled the other boy back against him. "I think it might really be you," he whispered.

"What?" Draco asked perplexed.

"The person who'll get my heart and soul," Harry replied sleepily, before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber where there was no war, only the two of them alone… together.


End file.
